Warrior
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: HIATUS POR TEMPO INDETERMINADO "Seu maior medo era não ser capaz de, algum dia, olhar nos olhos de Dean e dizer que sempre o amara."   Side-story de Believe. Dastiel. Rated M por precaução.
1. Prólogo

**Warrior**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural pertence à Eric Kripke.

**Avisos:** Pode conter slash e Dastiel. Se não gosta, não leia. Side-story de Believe, a leia para entender essa aqui. Ou não.

* * *

><p><em>Para Anarco Girl, só porque ela me ameaçou com seu chicote educativo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Um guerreiro não desiste do que ele ama. Ele encontra amor no que faz. Ser guerreiro não exige perfeição. Ou vitória. Ou invulnerabilidade. Ele é a vulnerabilidade absoluta. Essa é a única coragem verdadeira... A vida é uma escolha. Você pode escolher ser uma vítima ou qualquer outra coisa que deseje. Um guerreiro age e um tolo reage. Não há começar e parar. Apenas fazer"<em>

- - Poder Além da Vida

_"A linguagem de seu coração é que irá determinar a maneira correta de descobrir e manejar a sua espada."_

_"Um verdadeiro guerreiro sabe que ao perder uma batalha está melhorando sua arte de manejar a espada. Saberá lutar com mais habilidade no próximo combate."_

- - Paulo Coelho

**Prólogo**

_Céu  
>Província do Fogo<em>

–Não. _Não_, Mihr. –ele falou, pela centésima vez– Do _outro_ lado. Não. Você vai se machucar desse jeito. _Mihr!_

Mas o pequeno anjo o ignorava e continuava a segurar a espada pelo lado contrário, parecendo orgulhar-se disso. A cena se repetiu por mais cinco minutos até que o lado afiado da espada fez um corte profundo na mão do menino que, imediatamente, pôs-se a chorar.

–Eu te avisei, não avisei? –Castiel aproximou-se da criança– Deixe-me ver sua mão.

O pequeno lhe estendeu a mão para mostrar o corte e o mais velho sorriu, encostando a ponta do dedo indicador no machucado que curou instantaneamente. Mihr e as outras crianças ficaram maravilhados com o feito.

–Você _precisa_ me ensinar a fazer isso! –exclamou uma das crianças.

Cass riu e bagunçou os cabelos castanhos do menor. Falou:

–Depois, quando todos aprenderem a segurar a espada corretamente. Treinando!

Assim que as crianças começaram a treinar investidas curtas com a espada, o instrutor avistou uma figura se aproximar ao longe. Logo que o recém-chegado chegou mais perto, Castiel foi capaz de distinguir suas formas. Era alto e musculoso, de cabelos louros presos em um rabo de cavalo, usava uma armadura dourada com um símbolo enoquiano no ombro. Ao reconhecer o companheiro, Cass abriu as asas em uma saudação, gesto que o outro imitou. Muitas das crianças soltaram exclamações impressionadas.

–Olá Castiel. Oi crianças!–sorriu delicadamente– Espero que o seu professor aqui não esteja pegando muito pesado.

Eles negaram com a cabeça. As três garotas do grupo pareciam nunca terem visto um anjo pois ficavam encarando Haniel com os olhos brilhantes, impressionadas. Algo no instrutor lhe dizia que elas tinham um amor platônico por Haniel.

–_Alexis, Sapphire e Amitiel_ ninguém lhes ensinou que é feio encarar?– Haniel sorriu com delicadeza.

–Mil perdões, senhor! – exclamaram, completamente coradas.

Castiel revirou os olhos e o outro lhe piscou um dos olhos. O menor disso divertido:

–Eu não mandei pararem de treinar! Voltem para suas espadas enquanto converso com nosso _destemido comandante_.

Assim que os pequenos voltaram para o treinamento, o mais novo se virou para o loiro. Falou:

–Não pense que eu não reparei. Você está destruído por dentro e sua asa esquerda está machucada. O que houve?

O outro suspirou e se sentou na grama, sendo imitado pelo irmão. Se olharam por alguns momentos até que o mais velho falou:

–Cass... –seu tom era choroso– Eles são mais fortes do que pensávamos. O exército de Raphael dominou a Província da Água e eles agora estão avançando para cá. Temos pouco tempo até que cheguem, eu diria uns três ciclos lunares. Nós... nós não podemos vencê-los e você sabe disso. Não agora, pelo menos. Não somos fortes o bastante. Precisamos de mais tempo.

O menor assentiu lentamente e voltou os olhos para as crianças. Inocentes e ingênuos, sem ter ciência da guerra, como todos os anjos deveriam ser. Sentia falta dessa época quando as coisas se baseavam apenas na fé e na paz. Se deixou sorrir ao observar a maneira despreocupada e inocente com que um anjo de cabelos louros cacheados, um tanto mais velho do que os demais, ajudava seu caçula a segurar a espada. Era quase como ele e Balthazar haviam sido.

–E Balthazar? –falou– Alguma notícia dele?

–Não. – Haniel suspirou – Apenas que ele simplesmente sumiu. As ninfas o estão procurando nos outros planos, mas pelo o que parece ninguém o viu.

–Entendo. –massageou as têmporas– E nosso "pequeno" problema?

–Arastoth? Ainda estão tentando encontrá-lo. Asmodeus anda escondendo muito bem suas crias, se você quer saber minha opinião.

–Não devíamos estar nos metendo com demônios. –reclamou– É errado. Além do que, não há regras pra isso?

–Não. –Haniel suspirou resignado– Chequei cinco vezes. Não é proibido, aquele demônio estúpido tinha toda razão. O odeio por isso.

–_Eu_ acho que ele é um idiota.

Riram e então deixaram seus olhares se perderem na cena das crianças treinando. Os olhos azuis de Cass se encontraram com os de Nathanael, o anjo loiro que anteriormente ele vira ajudando o caçula a segurar a espada corretamente, e um entendimento passou entre eles. Nathanael entendia o que estava acontecendo ali. Entendia a guerra e estava desesperado para ajudar, constatou ao observar a maneira com que ele cortava o ar com a espada, lutando contra inimigos imaginários. Nathanael não era mais uma criança, embora ainda fosse muito jovem.

–Precisamos tirá-los daqui. –Castiel disse– Antes que Raphael chegue. Não podemos vencê-lo e nem colocar as crianças para lutar. Seria burrice.

–E o que você sugere, general?

–Sugiro que as ninfas levem as crianças para a caverna onde estão escondidas. Nathanael não. Podemos levá-lo para a base. –indicou o anjo com um gesto de cabeça– Ele é um bom lutador. Se receber o treinamento necessário poderá se juntar a nós na guerra.

–Tem certeza? Ele ainda é muito jovem...

–Eu também era quando lutei contra Lúcifer. –retrucou.

E então um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre eles. O passado de Cass ainda mexia com ele e, por mais que houvesse esquecido de boa parte do que ocorrera, suas lembranças sempre voltavam para assombrá-lo, como silhuetas na noite. Haniel identificou, no olhar do mais novo, que havia algo mais ali e além da angústia que ele guardara do seu passado.

–Algo lhe aflige. O que é?

–Nada. –ele meneou a cabeça– Estava pensando em Dean. Nunca realmente me despedi dele, sabe? Tenho medo de não poder dizer-lhe tudo o que eu quero.

O mais velho colocou a mão no ombro do irmão e apertou de leve. Buscou seu olhar e, intensamente, assegurou:

– Vai dar tudo certo. E aí você vai poder voltar para a Terra e esclarecer tudo com ele.

–Assim espero, irmão. Assim espero.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Cara, vocês não tem ideia de quanta frase foda sobre guerreiros tem por aí. E tudo de pessoas que nem são famosas -Q

Sim, sim eu esperei até o fim da sexta temporada pra começar a escrever essa aqui. Mas eu tenho uma explicação. Eu queria ver como a guerra estava andando lá no Céu para ter uma ideia do que escrever. Essa fic vai ser, tipo assim, bem maior que a outra. Aconteceram mais coisas com o Cass do que com o Dean pelo simples fato do Cass estar em uma guerra lá em cima. Acreditem, se eu não abandonar essa fic, vocês não tem ideia daquilo que os espera. Traições, pactos, personagens bons virando maus e vice-versa, tortura física e psicológica (não é uma visita ao inferno sem tortura, é?), slash, várias quase mortes terríveis, momentos angustiantes, Cass confuso em relação ao que sente... Cara, só vou adiantar que o Cass está MUITO ferrado nisso aqui. Eu vou simplesmente destruir nosso anjinho querido e Dean vai ter que juntar todos os pedacinhos, um por um. *risadadomal*

Anyways, façam suas apostas. Como Cass irá chegar até o inferno para tentar resgatar Sam? Quem e o que ele vai encontrar lá em baixo?


	2. Capítulo Um

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural pertence à Eric Kripke.

**Avisos:** Pode conter slash e Dastiel. Se não gosta, não leia. Side-story de Believe, a leia para entender essa aqui. Ou não. Sei lá.

**Nota: **EU SEI. EU DEMOREI UM ANO. EU SEI. EU SINTO MUITO.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um<strong>

_Céu_

_Reino de Celestia_

–Isso é um ultraje! –veio a exclamação de Helequiel enquanto andava de um lado para o outro– Blasfêmia! Desonestidade! _Traição!_

Castiel conteve um sorriso e lançou um olhar divertido ao irmão mais velho. Haniel chacoalhou a cabeça e revirou os olhos de maneira teatral, parecendo não se divertir com a situação. Falou:

–Com todo o respeito, senhor, se me permite, temos intenções puramente bélicas em relação a esse acordo.

–Um acordo com _ninfas_! Comandante, eu sinto muito, mas se espera que meu exército se una a criaturas como _aquelas..._

_–_Helequiel!–Cas exclamou–Nenhum de nós está contente com esse trato, mas precisamos da ajuda delas nessa guerra. As ninfas são as melhores guerreiras do céu, melhores até mesmo que nós e você sabe disso. Agora, se você não aceita nos ajudar, posso apenas lamentar por você ser tão...

–O que meu irmão quer dizer... –cortou– é que as tropas de Raphael estão avançando cada vez mais para o centro. Celestia é o último obstáculo que eles enfrentarão antes de conseguirem atingir o Primeiro Móvel e eles já recusaram o tratado. Sem a ajuda das ninfas será muito fácil para eles derrotarem o seu exército e alcançarem o Primeiro Móvel. Mesmo que pereçam lá, terão destruído boa parte do Céu no caminho. Suas tropas trazem desolação e ruínas por todo lugar que passam e só com as técnicas de batalha das ninfas é que seremos capazes de vencê-los.

Helequiel estreitou os olhos ainda em dúvida, lábios crispados.

–Está bem. Aceito lutar ao lado de tais criaturas, mas não espere que meu exército seja mais do que amigável.

O mais novo dos três sorriu levemente. Disse:

–É claro que não, senhor. Obrigado.

Lançou um olhar a Haniel que claramente dizia "vamos embora" e ambos se retiraram.

* * *

><p>Estavam caminhando havia um tempo. Celestia não ficava muito longe de onde se mantinham escondidos no interior da Província do Fogo, protegida por uma fortaleza de pedras e cercada por um intrincado labirinto disfarçado de flores; apenas os moradores do local saberiam andar por lá sem se perderem. Para o azar dos rebeldes, Raphael era um arcanjo e, portanto, crescera na Província do Fogo. Raios dourados iluminavam o céu negro, lançando uma coloração rosada sobre a maior parte das coisas.<p>

Haniel fechou os olhos como se sentisse uma dor de cabeça muito intensa e caiu de joelhos no chão. Castiel o olhou e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, preocupado.

–O que foi?

–Taos. –ele gemeu de dor– Tentando me mandar um recado. Parece que as coisas não estão...boas no Primeiro Móvel. Mas eu não... eu não consigo ouvi-lo...

Castiel segurou sua mão.

–Concentração, Haniel.

–Eles estão bloqueando. –ele disse–Estão tentando impedir a comunicação... Parece que Raphael o pegou.

Silêncio, quebrado apenas pela respiração entrecortada de Haniel. Até que ele voltou a falar:

–Melchior... Melchior está lutando ao nosso lado, mas Gaspar não. Gaspar está lutando ao lado de Raphael porque ele culpa Melchior pelo desaparecimento de Balthazar... –outro gemido de dor– Raphael... eles estão vindo. Para Celestia.

–Podemos nos defender.

–Não podemos. Se lutarmos...

Haniel suspirou profundamente e soltou a mão de Cas, tremendo. Abriu os olhos cinzentos de súbito e encarou o irmão, ainda respirando com dificuldade. Seu olhar refletia medo.

–Se lutarmos, todos morreremos.

A respiração de Cas falhou.

–Todos?

–Não apenas o exército. –Haniel respirou fundo– Todo mundo. As crianças, os provincianos, qualquer um que estiver no caminho deles. Só temos tempo de fugir.

–Então... então fugiremos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** PODEM COMEÇAR A GRITAR COMIGO NESSE INSTANTE. Vamos, eu mereço! Mas enfim, a história está apenas começando e eu confesso que eu estava é protelando pra escrever os primeiros capítulos mas enfim. A história irá se desenrolar daqui e eu sei que esse capítulo foi muito curto, mas eles vão ficar maiores com o tempo (eu espero).


End file.
